1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for holding articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the contents of a can are to be cooked over a campfire, the contents are transferred to a pot or pan which is then placed over the fire. Once the contents have been cooked and eaten, the pot or pan is washed, dried and stored.
The tedious tasks of washing and drying the pot or pan could be eliminated by cooking the contents of the can in the latter. However, this is not possible because the can lacks a handle which would allow the can to be placed over and removed from the fire.
Handles which can be removably attached to various types of containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,275,876; 2,305,492; 2,490,838; 2,922,558; 2,967,071; 3,050,236; 3,431,007; 3,482,867; 4,463,978; 4,560,193; 4,874,109; and 5,202,094. All but one of these handles include a band which encircles a container and is tightened by a locking element. The remaining handle consists of two springs which again encircle a container and are connected to a common lifting member.
While the handles of the prior art are adequate, they do not grip containers as firmly as desirable.